


Wonderful Days are Coming Our Way, I Promise

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically in which Kris offers Tao a future that involves (among others) two sons, a daughter, a husky, and a (very nice, sugary sweet, and overwhelmingly cute) poodle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Days are Coming Our Way, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

"I want to live in a big, white house near a beautiful lake with a spacious yard. Probably with a husky for my two sons and a poodle for my daughter," Kris says as he lay in the couch, arms propped as a pillow; a silly smile that mismatches his trademark stoic face stretches across his lips. 

It's one of those nights where everyone just feels like gathering in the living room, talking out things most of which is nonsense, like: Jongdae-yah, I think you'll get the best dancer award in the future (Chanyeol), We'll surely make Joonmyun-hyung broke one day (Kyungsoo), Lu Han-hyung and Sehun will have the most beautiful babies in the world (Tao), etc., etc.

Tao lay down on the carpeted floor beside a cuddling pair of Baekhyun and Chanyeol, sleepy eyes flinch at the glaring fluorescent light hung on the ceiling. He averts his gaze to the right and Baekhyun's blonde strands of hair and Chanyeol's smug smile peeking from the former's shoulder claim his vision. "I just wish I could live in peace without gay couples shamelessly displaying their excessive affections towards each other," Tao mutters solemnly and is immediately met with Chanyeol's twitched wink and Baekhyun's obnoxious giggles.

_ Eww. _

Joonmyun raises his eyebrows at this. "How can you do that while you're gay yourself, Tao-yah?"

Heat crawls under the wushu maknae's skin to his cheeks. "I'm not!"

"Yeah, like your obvious crush on Kris-hyung isn't saying enough ― ow, what was that for? I am speaking in the name of truth and justice!" Jongin protests when his statement is interrupted by a kick on his back. He immediately makes a mental note to not be anywhere near Tao's vicinity whenever he's going to Speak in the Name of Truth and Justice.

Kris seems to ignore this and continues, "and I will teach my sons to be a true artist like his father is, and my daughter will learn the art of kicking and punching so she can protect herself from the Bad Guys."

Yixing, who's finally awake from his stupor (or seems like he is, anyway, he always looks like he's in a daze 24/7), says, "Your children would be really wonderful, Yifan," and smiles sweetly in return when Kris sends him that rare sincere smile of his.

In one corner, Sehun mutters to Lu Han, "Promise me we shall never let any of our children marry Yifan-hyung's children." 

Lu Han nods wholeheartedly.

Beside them, Minseok and Jongdae congratulate the HunHan couple on their (yet-to-be-planned and non-existent) marriage which results in Lu Han has to be taken to his room due to uncontrollable stream of tears and hysterical wails of  _People will bless our marriage, Sehun-ah, and we'll make the most beautiful babies in the world just like Tao said!_

Oh, well.

Anyways.

"So," Kyungsoo chimes in casually after the door to his and HunHan's shared room has been shut, as if nothing happened. "Does this mean you already have someone in mind, Yifan-hyung?"

Kris shifts his gaze to the owl-eyed boy. "Not really." He pouts and rises to sit, then hunches forward and clasps his hands together. He eventually looks at Tao, who's puffing his cheeks as the BaekYeol couple coo over him. "So what do you say, Tao?"

Tao looks up sadly at his dragon gege, "Huh? What do I say to what?"

"To the future proposal I'm offering you," Kris enunciates, as if he's talking to a five year-old. "The one with a big white house with a yard, near the lake, two sons and one daughter with a fierce husky and a cute poodle."

Tao simply stares.

"A very nice, sugary sweet, and overwhelmingly cute poodle," Kris repeats hopefully.

In the corner, Minseok and Jongdae are trying to stifle their giggles without much effort and watch the much-awaited proposal while Joonmyun is busy gasping  _my son is being proposed where is the camera I should film this historical moment ―_

"But I'm allergic to dogs," Tao deadpans. "And the last time I check we're both male, so we can't technically produce children."

Minseok and Jongdae let out a chorus of  _ooohs_  and  _aahhhs_  and  _the last time you check?_  before giggling themselves away to oblivion. Meanwhile, Joonmyun has KaiSoo to film the supposed-proposal while he cries his heart out in Yixing's arms.

"Well, we can always change the husky and the poodle with pandas, if you'd like," Kris offers carefully, "our children will be running with pandas in the yard. We'll even plant bamboos to create the habitat as natural as possible for our panda pets!" His eyes are practically twinkling with fake, illusional stars now.

Tao considers this for a moment and sits up, shoving the BaekYeol couple off him not-so-gently. He gazes at Kris, all big eyes twinkling with stars. "Okay," he says finally, "Okay." 

He really has a soft spot for pandas.

(Actually, he has always prefered dragons to pandas. Not because he has an obvious crush on Kris since the first time he saw the older man, okay, what are you even talking about. FYI, Kim Jongin has always been on top of his personal Not-to-be-Trusted List.

It’s simply because Tao is Fierce. Dragons are Fierce and so is Tao. 

It’s a totally legit explanation.)

"Can you guys just kiss and cuddle and be cute already," Jongin says and yawns, the camera in his hand shakes slightly. Beside him Kyungsoo nods, eyes heavy with sleep. "We have an early schedule tomorrow."

Kris smiles and gets up from the couch. He walks towards Tao and kneels in front of him before leaning in to press his lips against the younger's softly. "Mine," Kris declares proudly and lifts the M maknae into his arms, carrying the panda-loving boy steadily, wedding-style.

They immediately disappear into Kris and Yixing's shared room and left the others in daze. 

"What the fuck was that, really," Jongin grunts as he turns the camera off. Kyungsoo shakes his head and says grimly, "Let me sleep in your room tonight. I'm not a big fan of voyeurism," when a loud, highly inappropriate and obscene moan of  _SEHUN-AH, FASTER ―_  emits from behind his and HunHan's shared room.

Jongin nods sympathetically and lets the older man enter his and SuChen's shared room, followed by a crying mess of Joonmyun in Yixing's arms.

Minseok and Jongdae are still giggling themselves to oblivion when they retreat to XiuTao and BaekYeol's shared room.

And BaekYeol?

Well, let's just say they decide to kiss and cuddle and be cute in the living room all night long.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

"I'm sorry I can't give you two sons and a daughter from my own flesh and blood, gege," Tao murmurs sadly against the steady rise and fall of Kris' chest. Kris shakes his head and soothes the back of the younger's with his gangly hand gently. 

"We can adopt them," he replies sincerely because really, if he's to say the truth, Tao means so much more to him than a big white house with a yard near the lake and running sons and daughter chasing a husky and a poodle.

Yes, even if the poodle is very nice, sugary sweet, and overwhelmingly cute.

"Okay," Tao says with a smile and flutters his eyes shut, ready to set off to the dream land. "I love you, gege."

A smile grows on Kris' lips and he plants a kiss on the younger's forehead oh-so-gently. "I love you more,  _baobei_."

Tao is going to surrender himself to slumber when he suddenly remembers something. "Gege?"

"Hmm?"

"Remind me to never,  _ever_ , let you get your hands on our children's future education."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
